Welcome to the wasteland!
by augiedt
Summary: So I made a attempt at writing a introduction to Fallout 4! Hope you enjoy! :D


Nuclear Fallout

Walking through my house I noticed the T.V was on when my wife and I were about to leave. On the TV was a man saying that New York had been bombed by china. This was the start of my story, but before we get to any juicy bits we need to talk about the world I live in.

Our world is not the same as your our culture had made many advancements in technology but we did not move forward in pop culture. There were domestic robots but we did not have your "modern" version of books, toys, and advertisements. I lived in a little humble home in massachusetts in a town called sanctuary.

With the war going on my wife, domestic robot, and son were all in danger. My son Shaun was just a year old when it happened. I always told myself the "War, war never changes." I used to be in the military, giving me the right to go to a nuclear shelter called a vault. If any bombs started interrupting our peaceful lives.

Suddenly on the TV he started saying "It's comi-" and the sirens went off. "We have to go Camilla." "Run to the vault!" A random soldier screamed, we ran all the way and suddenly "BAM!" We were being lowered into the vault as our neighbors ran around screaming. Soon my wife, son, and me were engulfed in darkness leaving my domestic robot Codsworth behind.

Lowering farther down every second I wondered if it would ever end. Once we reached the bottom of the vault the entrance of the elevator opened slowly. With a clunking sound the gate of the elevator opened. The next seconds was a blur, me and my family were inside a clean well kept base underground. Soon scientists ushered us into a room for us to change into blue jumpsuits. Then they told us, "Remain calm we just need to check if you have any radiation."

I feel groggy where am I? I woke up freezing cold, slowly opening my eyes I noticed I was in a metal tube. Looking out of the foggy glass I noticed my wife across from me holding my baby Shawn. Suddenly I heard voices, strange people in hazmat suits started opening my wife's tube "thing."

Suddenly Shaun started screaming my wife getting protective started getting ready for a fight. A man with a scar across his eye holding a revolver stepped forward, "Drop the baby and no one will be hurt." Raising his revolver while speaking. "I won't let you take Shaun," my wife screamed. BAM! A ringing sound echoed off the walls, suddenly before I could realize what was happening tears streamed down my cheeks.

I look in terror as the man with the scar walks towards me. "I will come for you next time," he says calmly. Suddenly everything went white, I then woke up on the ground. looking around while laying on the ground I noticed pods lined against a wall. Each one with the body of my neighbors and…

Tears started streaming down my cheek as I ran over to open the pod. Slamming the buttons next to the it the pod slowly opened. Revealing my wife, with a bullet hole in her chest. I cried out, "I will find our son Camilla, I promise."

With tired eyes I made an attempt to open all these strange pods but none of them would open. I left all of my many neighbors resting in eternal slumber. Walking through the vault I noticed that there was skeletons and strange cockroaches. The cockroaches were humongous but very easy to squash if timed right.

I picked up some junk and threw it in a backpack I found thinking the junk might come in handy to create things. I also found a few lockpicks which I might be able to use to break into safes and doors. After lots of running I found a ten millimeter pistol. Next to the pistol was a dusty terminal looking at it I noticed that it said "directors terminal." "Damn!" It was locked with a password, I tryed lots of passwords and after almost giving up I finally found it. " Hm, Vault-Tec what a bad password for a vault computer," I said to no one but myself chuckling a little.

Next to the terminal was the skeleton of I presumed _was_ the vault overseer. The man who worked to keep the vault running, it obviously failed. But I wondered how the man with the scar took all of my neighbors out with one gun. Later I would learn it was not him but something else entirely.

I walked around shooting giant "Roaches" which I renamed "RadRoaches." With my brand new pistol I felt surprisingly calm I was still in shock it seemed. I noticed a rack with a huge gun on it. It looked like it was frozen, weird. I took out my lock pick and started slowly turning the lock. SNAP! My lockpick broke in half I tried again this time very carefully. Click, the lock opened revealing me the gun. I took out the ammo placed next to it and loaded it in. Firing a blast the gun shot out frozen mist, slowly walking through the halls I noticed that there was two roaches.

With a slight whooshing sound the roaches got obliterated. There frozen remains slowly falling off. "Woah Awesome," I exclaimed using it again on nothing. Soon the gun started blinking a warning, "Load more ammo?" I said slowly realizing I had been having so much fun there was only ten more shots from this gun. Putting it away and taking my pistol out I continued forward.

Hope you guys enjoy my first try at a Fallout story. I might continue who knows :P


End file.
